


The Escape

by MortalGlare



Series: Everett Chronicles [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalGlare/pseuds/MortalGlare
Summary: This takes place many years after part one when Damon's thirst for adventure over rules his sense of duty.





	

Five years, it’s been five years since I was officially made keeper of the peace and head of the planetary defence force and my god has it been boring! I thought these powers were a blessing, I would use them to help people who needed it, and I would stand up for the little guy while ‘the man’ stood idly by and wallowed in his money and corruption. Look at me now I’m wearing a twelve hundred credit suit and what am I doing to help the people? I’m making motivational videos and I’ve become the poster boy for this new ‘one union one family’ campaign and even I know that’s a load of bull.   
I can’t even remember the last time I hit someone, I can’t even be certain I have powers anymore. I’m sorry I haven’t been keeping you up to date on what’s been going on but they have been keeping me busy running back and forth on diplomatic missions on and off world. Now I have nothing against the diplomatic approach but leave that to the diplomats, I’m more of a right hook rather than kind word kind of guy, you of all people will understand that. Anyway, the reason that I’ve managed to contact you again is because they have given me some down time before the next big expansionist push, now that ‘Hyperion-2-41-B’ as they have taken to calling it, is compliant. The big wigs are urgent to move on to the next world before someone else gets there and they want to bring me along for the ride. I have politely informed them that while I am grateful for their offer I have no intention of leaving home any time soon.  
Unfortunately they are not accepting no as an answer and are threatening arrest or conscription, I’m not sure which is worse. However I do have the beginnings of a plan but I am going to need your help, I’m sure you must have learned something useful from all those books you read. It seems as though I’ve been summoned by the council, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can with more details.  
This is Damon Everett signing off.  
Alright so things did not go quite as I had planned them, the schedule has been advanced by three weeks and I had a rather heated argument with the council. They don’t seem to understand my request to remain on planet and I may have to take some more drastic actions in order to stop them. I need you to gather up the old gang, if things up here turn south then I will need all the help I can get and a damn good extraction team to boot. I will keep you up to date with what’s going on but it don’t think that I will have more than a week before this all goes down so work as fast as you can.  
Down on the planet a computer console dings as Damon’s latest message reaches its destination. A middle aged man, perhaps in his fifties puts down the piece of equipment he was working on and goes to check the computer. If it wasn’t for the dim lights in the ceiling or the faint blue glow from the computer monitor it would seem as though this place was a ruin. The man’s cloths were in a similar state of disrepair they had obviously been cobbled together from various other outfits.   
“Oh lord, what has that boy gone and done this time!” the man exclaimed.  
As the old man scanned this new message, he slowly felt as though his stomach was filling with rocks. The message was short and to the point, Damon had once again refused the councils demands and then resisted arrest and was now in hiding aboard the ship until he could be rescued or escape. He quickly deletes the message and sends a new one out to three other locations. He lets out a shrill whistle and a bulky humanoid robot shambles into the room  
“Start gathering our most valuable equipment and supplies, we have to leave as soon as possible.” Commanded the man.  
“Is It Damon again sir?” inquired the robot.  
“Unfortunately it is.” Replied the old man. “And once again it is up to us to go and save his sorry back side, I tell you that kid will never learn.”  
Shortly before all of the supplies and equipment had been loaded in to a heavy duty ATV parked outside the computer terminal pinged three more times almost simultaneously. All three messages were the same, a conformation message saying message received and that the sender was on the move.  
Back on board the council’s flagship Damon was doing everything he could just to stay one step ahead of the security forces, while the flagship was one of the largest in the fleet at almost two kilometres long Damon was quickly running out of places to hide. He then brashly decided that the only way out of his current self-inflicted problem was to go on the offensive and attempt to take the bridge hostage until the rest of his team arrived. He quickly made his way from one of the lower level cargo bays and began moving towards the bridge while avoiding as many guards as possible. Unfortunately as is usually the case it wouldn’t be Damon if he didn’t fight someone and this happened on the way from the deck three mess hall to the deck two bunk rooms.  
Damon after ensuring that the mess hall was empty, confidently strolled up to the elevator doors on to have them open and two guards walk out in mid conversation. If they had actually been paying attention the Damon would have never made it off the ship, thankfully though this was not the case. Using that single moment of distraction he charged into the elevator knocking the guards to the ground and pressing the bridge key, as the door closed he quickly knocked the guards unconscious and then put on the uniform of one of the guards and then pushed the bodies up through the hatch in the roof in order to hide them and ensure that no alarm was triggered. Once he reached the bridge he strode out into the room while making sure that he remained inconspicuous as possible. He slowly moved around the edge of the room observing the layout and the occupants trying to figure out the best plan of attack, it was a large circular room with 4 computer terminals spread throughout the room with even spacing between. Each terminal was manned by three technicians who were all unarmed, there were also five other guards posted around the room so that all angles were covered at once. At the back of the room, facing away from the elevator and looking out through a large window was the piolets chair which would provide suitable cover during a fire fight, Damon quickly moved towards the chair before throwing his cap onto the ground and attempting to throw his stun stick at one of the guards. As the guards began to fire at him using the chair to cover his back Damon began dodging or catching the bullets and throwing them back at the guard’s with the same force that they were fired with, leaving a slight purple trail behind them.   
After each of the guards had been taken down and the staff at the terminals had left the room, he put the ship into full lock down mode so that no one could get into the bridge or even move around the ship. Damon then walked around the terminals and began searching the space around the ship for the vessel which he hoped would contain his crew and rescue party. After about ten minutes of frantic searching he located the battered but functional SS Aurora.  
“Come in Aurora, Aurora do you read me?” He asked in a cautious tone.  
“We read you loud and clear Damon, I’m glad to hear you’re still alive after that stunt you pulled.” Came the relieved reply. “So how do you plan to get out of there?”  
“I’m sending you the ships schematics now, you’ll see that there is an airlock very close to the bridge. I’m going to shut down the defenses in that area and I want you to pick me up in exactly two minutes.” Damon replied.   
With that he shut down the communications terminal and then opened up the areas of the ship which he would need to travel through. He picked up one of the guns from the unconscious guards and went back into the elevator. Thankfully the ship was in chaos, no one knew what exactly was going on so Damon was able to move unimpeded towards the air lock. When he arrived the Aurora had already docked and his team was waiting for him, as he boarded the ship sirens began to wail indicating that his escape had been noticed but by now it was too late, by the time the councils ship began training its guns on the Aurora it was well out of range and before long it had become one with the vast blackness of space.


End file.
